


A New Roost

by Scarheart99789



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's all fluff, M/M, her name is Asha, so much, they have a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Koutarou for the last time we're not buying an <em>actual owl this is an apartment not a barn."</em></p><p>(For the Bokuaka Week 2, Day 6: First Apartment)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Roost

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

“What about this one?” The curious tone of his boyfriend’s voice caused the smaller of the two to glance over, eyeing the ad on his computer screen skeptically.

“I’ve heard bad things about that side of time. Besides, it’s not near either of our works, Koutarou.” Keiji responded with a heavy sigh, before then reaching out and clicking through a few more. “We have specific guides for this, remember. Close to at least one of our works, not in the same neighbourhood as Kenma and his not-so-significant other, within our budget, and able to allow pets.” He ticked them off his fingers as he stated them, ignoring the small squawk of protest Bokuto had given at not calling Kuroo by his name.

“Eh, fine, fine. You go back to packing up your stuff I guess.” The older one pouted, turning back to the computer instead of focusing on the way Keiji’s eyes had gleamed from the light of the laptop. Though, at the small kiss on the cheek he received, he most certainly couldn’t keep unhappy for long.

At the moment they were at Keiji’s parents house, while the elder Akaashi’s were out with some friends. Koutarou had already packed up all his things and just had to get it all moved, since they had done pretty much this same thing at his house the day before. Though, regardless they still hadn’t found a place that would be good for them. They had just graduated from college a few months prior to now, and even though yes they did have most of their stuff still packed up from living in the dorms, quite a lot of their belongings were still in their parents houses. Koutarou couldn’t wait until he lived in a place he could call their own. Just himself and Keiji as well as the puppy they had found out in a back alley a few weeks ago.

(Before they found her - Asha was her name - Koutarou had been dead set on getting an owl for a pet. However, maybe that plan would have to be put on a back burner. At least until Asha was trained better.)

“Ah, Keiji! This one is right near your work, which clearly means not in Kuroo’s neighbourhood since he lives closer to my work, in our price range, and will allow pets!” Koutarou exclaimed, excitement clear in his voice. His enthusiasm over the ad ended up being the thing that stirred Asha from her nap over on the other side of the room, and so the puppy bounded her way over to him, tail wagging wildly.

After a moment Keiji emerged from down the stairs, one hand currently running through his hair as he came into sight and Koutarou couldn’t help but grin even more at the sight.

He looked it over with a critical eye, nudging his boyfriend with his hip to get him to move, before then giving up when that didn’t work and simply sat himself down on his lap as he looked it over. He was focused on it enough that he managed to completely ignore Bokuto nuzzling his face between his shoulder blades, as well as the small patchy black and ginger puppy tugging at a pant leg.

“It looks nice. We’ll go check it out tomorrow, yeah?” Keiji decided, leaning back a bit into the nuzzling now that he wasn’t just focusing on the computer screen before lifting the small mutt into his lap and lovingly scratching her head when she jumped up more to place her front paws on his shoulders and lick at his face.

“Alright! It evens says they’ll allow _birds_ so-” Koutarou was cut off by Keiji whipping around and glaring at him, Asha letting out a startled yelp as he did.

“Kou, no.” He stated. It wasn’t something to be fought, since Keiji was dead set on this and Koutarou was _not_ going to get his way with this. No matter how adorable he looked when he pouted like that.

“But Keiji~ You agreed that once Asha was trained we could get an owl!” Koutarou protested pitifully, the puppy whining with him as if she was also complaining. It seemed to soften his boyfriend for a moment, before the steely glare was firmly back in place.

“For the last time, we are not buying an owl. This is an apartment, Koutarou. Maybe when we move into an actual _house_ we’ll think about it but-” Whatever else he was going to say with that when his boyfriend quickly pecked his lips, a grin breaking out over Koutarou’s face.

“So you mean you’ll stick around long enough to actually get a house with me?” He teased playfully, and ended up beaming even more at the flustered look he got in return and the slight sputter that Keiji came as he tried to think of some kind of retort.

Instead, Keiji leaned forwards to kiss him once more, Asha whining as she made to fit herself between them more before he whispered against his lips a soft “oh course I will”.

They really needed to move into their own place. After all, they had promised they wouldn’t do anything sexual while still under Akaashi’s parents roof and they came so close to breaking that rule.

Yeah, their own apartment would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> look at that this one was almost a whole hour before midnight what is this


End file.
